


Podfic: 'memory of water' by Snickfic

by peasina



Series: Triple Drabble Love [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Community: podfic_bingo, Future Fic, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: There used to run a river here, they say.
Series: Triple Drabble Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'memory of water' by Snickfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [memory of water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232928) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 



> This one is better with headphones! As always, I'd appreciate any constructive feedback on my reading.
> 
> This podfic fulfils two squares for my [podfic_bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 2020 card. The squares I've filled are: _Wet_ , and _Original Fic_
> 
> Sound effect credit: (C) Copyright BBC, "Small stream at night, farmland nr Dargaville" (Available: [bbcsfx.acropolis.org.uk](bbcsfx.acropolis.org.uk))

  


Stream and download from archive.org, [here](https://ia801501.us.archive.org/4/items/memory-of-water/memory%20of%20water.mp3). Stream and download from Soundcloud, [here](https://soundcloud.com/peasina/memory-of-water).


End file.
